The Chimera
by KeepCalmAndYarnOver
Summary: I successful human transmutation has been done. And the Chimera is not like any of them expected. I got bored one night so I wrote this one shot


"Fullmetal. Glad you're here." Colonel Mustang addressed his subordinate, not looking up from the paper work he was doing under the threat of being shot by the Lieutenant.  
"What do you want?" The blond haired boy, Edward Eric, asked rudely.  
"There's something we need to check out. Apparently there has been a successful human transmutation." Colonel Busting told him as he stood up.  
The boy's eyes widened. "W-what? Impossible! It can't be done!"  
The Colonel nodded grimly. "Hughes got a call from one of his old friends. Apparently its his daughter that has been transmuted." The Colonel began to leave his office, Ed following a moment later, wanting answers and to murder the person who had done the transmutation of they weren't already dead.

"Do you know any details?" Edward asked, his voice low, anger radiating off of him in waves.

Colonel Mustang shook his head. "No. He didn't say much. Said it would be better if we saw it."  
Edward nodded grimly as they met up with two other people outside in front of some military vehicles. They all looked grim.  
"Ready to go, sir?" the lieutenant, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, asked.  
The colonel nodded. "Lets try to get there before it gets late."  
They were all loaded into the vehicles. Edward was in one with the Colonel, Lieutenant and Hughes, who spent most of the time showing them of his daughter, Elicia, which they had all met before.  
Edward was kind of glad went they pulled up to a house just outside of Central.  
The group got out of the vehicles, stretching stiff limbs from being cramped inside the cars for a long period of time.  
Hughes went and knocked on the door, the Colonel standing behind him with Riza and Edward.  
The door opened and a clean shaven, brown haired man opened the door.  
"Maes Hughes. Its good to see you." he said as he shook Hughes's hand.  
"The same to you, Peter. How are you?" Hughes asked as the man, Peter, let them inside.  
"I've certainly been better. Who else is with you?" he asked, looking st the three other people who entered his home.  
"This is Colonel Roy Mustang, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, and Major Edward Eric." Hughes introduced and turned to the three others. "This is Peter Agnellini."  
Roy shook hands with the nervous looking man. "We understand that your daughter had been successfully transmuted, correct?"  
The man gave a nervous nod. "Yes. By her uncle. Apparently he has been doing it for years. He was under house arrest and she went to take him some food. That's when it happened." the man looked down ashamed. "She hasn't been anywhere since then. She barely leaves her room."  
"Can we see her?" the Colonel asked in a gentler tone than that he usually uses.  
"Yes. Follow me. I'll take you to see her."  
They were led up some creaky stairs and to one of the doors. Mr. Agnellini knocked on he door. "Roze? There are people here to see you."  
There wasn't a sound heard.  
"Roze?" he turned the handle and opened the door.  
The room was a deep blue in color with books and papers lying around everywhere.  
But there wasn't anyone there.  
Mr. Agnellini sighed. "She's probably on the roof. That's where she goes when she has something on her mind." he said, walking to the window in her room and pulling it open. "Roze! You have guests!" he called into the wind.  
The four of them stood there anxiously, unsure of weather or not they should enter the girl's room.  
Peter Agnellini pulled his head back in and soon a teenage girl around Edward's age crawled inside.  
She was wearing a dark blue jacket with a hood that covered some of her head and reached down past her knees, and sleeves that went past her hands, hiding them.  
"Roze, they're with the military. I promise they won't hurt you. They want to help." he told her softly.  
She nodded and slowly reached up to remove the hood.  
As soon as it was off, they could see why she had it on.  
There was a pair of fluffy pointed ears sticking out from her head and black hair.  
When she removed the coat, a fluffy tail was shown.  
The four were silent, in no way expecting what they were shown.  
After a few awkward moments, the Colonel spoke up.  
"Was she transmuted with an animal?"  
The girl nodded. "A dog. A husky, to be exact." she told them softly.  
Edward looked at the girl in front of him. It was like Nina all over again.  
Except this girl, Roze, she had been called, looked to be more human than dog.  
He looked at the tail. It didn't look like a tail that could belong to a husky. It looks more... Feline?  
"He... He also tried to transmute me with more than one animal." she told them and took a heavy breath. "And many were successful."  
Her eyes began tear up and she shook her head before crawling through the window again.  
Mr. Agnellini looked heartbroken. "I-I hadn't heard that."  
Riza placed her and on his shoulder. "Come downstairs. Tell us what you know, and when she's ready, we can talk to her."  
The man simply nodded and led them back downstairs, promising to make them some coffee.  
Edward stayed behind, still sharing at the window where she had crawled out of. He was about to follow them downstairs, when he decided on he opposite.  
He crawled through the window opening to find the girl sitting a few feet away, a notebook on her lap and a pencil in her hand.  
Edward cleared his throat, catching her attention. He held out his hand.  
"I'm Edward Elric." he said and gave her a small smile.  
She stared at his and for a moment, her ears twitching. She took it hesitantly "Rozanne Agnellini."  
He sat down next to her. "What are you doing?" he asked, unsure of what to say.  
She paused a moment and played with the pencil in her hand. "Its nothing. Just a little story."  
He just nodded. He wasn't very good and having conversations with other kids his age.  
"I knew a girl. She was a sweet girl. Her dad worked for the military, and he needed something to show for his work. He had previously made the first ever known talking Chimera. It had died after a few days. We had gone to his house many times to use his library. And during breaks, we would play with his daughter and their dog." he took a shaky breath as he recalled what came next. "When we went back to is house, we didn't see his daughter or their dog. Instead, there was a new chimera he had made. It didn't take long to find out that he used both the dog and his daughter to make it." there were tears gathering in his eyes as he remembered the sweet girl. "Both of them were murdered that night after they were taken into custody."  
He turned to look at Rozanne who had gone still, staring out at the fields. In the distance he could see the buildings that were in Central.  
"Thank you for sharing." she told him softly and turned to look at him. "That's not an easy thing to share. Especially to someone you barely know."  
Edward nodded as he pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his arms on his knees.  
"Along with the dog, he also transmuted me with a cat, a bird of prey, an octopus, a gecko, and who knows what else." she copied his position and pulled up her legs and rested ere chin on her knees as her arms hugged her knees.  
He noticed that inside he didn't get a very good look at her. He could see a large lump on her back underneath her shirt, and a strange pattern on her fingers.  
She held up her hand and looked at it. "My finger prints were changed. And the joints now move both ways." she demonstrated it by having her fingers curl inwards and outwards. "I also have wings on my back." the lump under he shirt moved. "And I have heightened senses from both the cat and dog. And of course the tail and ears." she gave a small smile, not looking at him.  
He just nodded and grinned. "My brother Alponse would love you. He loves cats."  
Rozanne giggled lightly. "I'm sure I would I've to meet him."  
There was a moment of silence before Edward let out a little snort.  
"What?" she asked smiling, laughter etched into her tone.  
"I was just thinking. My brother, you and me in a group. We would be like one big odd group."  
She looked at him curiously as tilted her head like a dog would. "Why d'you say that?"  
"Well, there's you, a chimera. And I'm a teenager with two metal limbs in the military, and my brother..." he trailed off.  
"What about him?"  
He took a deep breath. "He... he doesn't have a body. He's really just thinking soul attached to a suit of armour."  
"Oh. " she didn't ask how it happened.  
And he was glad she didn't.  
She turned to look at the sky line again. "We would be a group of oddballs." she giggled.  
And in that moment, Edward felt as if he made a new friend.

The two of them spent hours in the rooftop. The air slowly began to chill, but they didn't mind. They were having fun exchanging stories a jokes.  
Eventually they saw the Lieutenant leave the house and go into the backyard where she stood where she could see them on their spot on the roof.  
"Hey Ed! We're staying for dinner! Come on down!"  
"Alright!" he called back and she went back inside as Edward stood up and stretched.  
He turned to look at the girl next to him.  
He held out a had to help her up. "Come on. Lets go to dinner."  
She started to reach out and about his hand, but hesitated.  
"What... What if something happens?" she asked him nervously.  
He smirked. "You've got me. You'll be fine. The colonel isn't too bad, Riza is super nice, and Hughes has a kid of his own. You'll be fine."  
She set her jaw and nodded before grabbing his hand.  
He helped her stand before going back to he window.  
He tried to open it again, but it stuck.  
"Come on!" he grunted as he tried to open it.  
"It does jam sometimes." she told him and he stopped trying.  
"Then what do you usually do?" he asked, leaning against the window.  
She just shrugged off the coat and pulled of her long sleeved shirt to reveal a tank top and two beautiful large black wings that she stretched out as far as they would reached and gave them a little flap.  
"I've never carried a second person before." she told him, tying her shirt around her waist and handing him her coat "So we'll see how it goes." and so she jumped off the roof and slowly rose up after falling a few feet.  
Edward watched as she soared up above the roof, slowly lowering herself so that he could grab her hands.  
As soon as they both had a good grip on the other, she began moving her wings harder, slowly lifting him off the roof.  
Edward watched as his feet left the solidity of the roof and they moved forward and down to the ground. He grit his teeth and held on tighter.  
She glided downwards faster than either of them would have liked, and they crashed into the grass rolling a few feet due to the speed.  
Edward landed on his back, and Rozanne landed across his stomach, one of her wings in his face.  
"Who!" she exclaimed. "That went better than I thought it would!"  
Edward swatted the wing from his face and spit out feathers."Yeah."  
She sat up and started to put her shirt back on as Edward stood up.  
And they both entered the house, ready for dinner.  
They could smell food as soon as they entered the house.  
Rozanne led him through the house to the kitchen where the adults were gathered talking with each other.  
"Fullmetal." The colonel greeted as they neared.  
"Hey Ed!" Hughes greeted. Riza simply gave him a smile.  
Edward acknowledged their greetings with a wave as they sat down.  
Rozanne's dad set a pot of stew on the table along with the bowls. He spooned it into bowls and handed them around e table before sitting down with his own.  
Dinner was silent. But everyone had questions they wanted to ask.

Finally, Colonel Mustang broke it. "Miss Agnellini, would you mind telling us what exactly you were transmuted with? We are all, and that includes your father, a curious. You did say you were transmuted with more than one, correct?"

She stared into her bowel for a few moments as she stirred the gravy around. She looked up at Edward, who gave her an encouraging smile, and she took a deep breath. "A dog, a cat, a bird of prey, an octopus, a gecko, and possibly others." It was said quietly, but everyone could hear her answer.

She continued to stir her food, not bothering to look up at the other faces to see their reactions.

Edward looked around the table, he already knew from when they were up on the roof. But he could tell that everyone there was furious.

Mustang looked as if he was about to break the spoon, or at least bend it with how hard he was gripping it.

Hawkeye looked ready to pull out all of her guns she had at her disposal and shoot the uncle a hundred times with each one.

Hughes seemed to be the angriest of the three military personnel who had just heard the news. His expression and the look in his made a shiver crawl down Edward's spine with how murderous he looked. He could probably kill someone if he so wished. But he was a father to a little girl. Edward reasoned that he had a reason to look so angry. If anything like that happened to Elicia, he would probably murder whoever did it-even if it was his family.

Mr. Agnellini looked angry as well, but not as much as the others. It was almost as if he expected most of anger had a mixture of sadness.

The table was silent. "I'll never be able to live a normal life again."

All eyes turned to Roze who had tears gathered in her eyes. She had stopped stirring her stew and was now simply staring into its depths.

Edward glared into his stew as if it was the foods fault for her pain.

Before his mind could register what he was saying, he blurted out a sentence.

"Then we can be a group of oddballs."

The rest of the table stared at him in confusion as he looked at the girl sitting next to him.

"My brother and I have been searching for the Philosopher's stone to try and get our bodies back. You can come with us and help look-and maybe we can get you back to normal."

Hope began to shine in her eyes as she looked at him. A smile grew on her face. "Really?" she whispered.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the adults in the room understand what he meant by his first statement. He could see them giving him looks of approval.

They would be a group of oddballs searching for a stone.

She turned to look at her dad. "Can I? I want to be normal again. I can't do that here. This is probably the only way I can get back to normal."

He father was silent for a few moments as the question processed in his mind.

He turned to face the Colonel. "Will she be protected? I don't want some scientists coming and trying to perform experiments on her, or anything like that."

Colonel Mustang nodded. "Yes. She will be under my protection. You have my word that they will not harm her in any form of fashion."

Her father smiled. "Then she can go."

The two teens gave a small cheer before they were interrupted by her father. "But I want her back in one piece, Mr. Elric."

Edward gave him a small smirk. "Yes sir."

The two smiled gratefully and finished their dinner as the adults discussed several important matters.

The next morning, Roze left with Ed, Colonel Mustang, and Riza Hawkeye to Centeral, where she will be staying with Riza until they could establish how the group would live.

Ed introduced her to Al, and he loved her. Of course, he did feel sorry for what happened to her, but considering how he is, he understood how she felt.

Al stared in wonder when she showed him the wings protruding from her back, and her fingers that could bend both directions.

Of course, as Ed had mentioned, he loved her. He thought it was amazing that she had amazing balance like most cats do.

And Ed knew that they would all be getting along just fine.

They introduced her to Winry and Granny Pinako soon after, and they welcomed her like family. Winry, happy to have a girl her age around to talk to when Ed and Al came for their rare visits and repairs, talked well into the night, and most of the day before they left.

Granny Pinako insisted that Roze called her Granny or Granny Pinako instead of 'Ms. Pinako' as she had when she arrived, and loved the fact that her granddaughter had another girl to talk to, and that both Ed and Al had someone else to keep them company during their journeys other than just each other (but she didn't say it out loud).

All in all, Roze felt welcomed into this new family. She had two new brothers, a sister and a grandmother that immediately took her in, despite her unique features.

She was also happy with the family she had made in Central, and in the military. She would never say it, but Colonel Mustang could almost be a second father to her, and Riza was a mother figure, taking the place of her own that she had lost when she had been born.

All of the men under the Colonel, if she had to place them, she would say that they were her uncles-better than her real one.

Maes Hughes had invited her, Ed, and Al to dinner several nights, and she met Elicia and Gracia. Elicia began calling her a big sister, and Gracia said she was welcome any time.

They were all her family.

They were her family of oddballs. Just like her.

 _ **So, this isn't really much. I got bored one night, had an idea, and did it.**_

 _ **This is just something I felt like writing one night, but didn't finish, so I decided to just finish it and post it, even though its almost 1 in the morning and I should probably sleep soon...**_

 _ **Nah. Fanfiction is better.**_

 _ **Anyway, I don't plan on expanding this anytime soon, so you guys can imagine what happens next.**_

 _ **So yeah. If any of the characters are OOC, just go with it. It's fanfiction.**_

 _ **Adios!**_

 _ **~Izzy**_


End file.
